Savior
by Sandra Sand
Summary: When David's sister, Erin, and her best friend, Sandra, come to town, everything the CSIs thought they knew about him will be overturned.  Sandra is angry at David, and what happens when she reveals a shocking secret?  P.S. Story isn't M yet.  REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Greg POV**

"Greg!" A disapproving voice was calling me, "Greg, wake up!"

"Come on, Greggo! Where are my results, man?" Another voice said, gentler with a strong Texan twang, "I've been waiting for a while!"

I opened my eyes groggily and I could faintly see two blurred figures leaning over me. _'Damn, I fell asleep on the job again!'_ I'd been doing that ever since I got out of the hospital a few days ago after my lab exploded. I sat up and rubbed my eyes until I could see Grissom and Nick clearly, Grissom's expression slightly annoyed and Nick's expression kind. I could see concern on both their faces.

"I'm sorry! I was on break and I thought I would lie down on the couch for a second and I guess I fell asleep because the pain medication makes me drowsy… But I have your results, Nick! I got right on them! The blood on the knife wasn't in CODIS or anything else, but I did find out that it's female, not male. So there must be either another female victim or your murderer's female," I rambled, jumping up.

"Whoa there G!" Nick said, holding his hands up, "It's no problem!"

I nodded and smiled gratefully at him, and then turned to Grissom, "It won't happen again."

Grissom just nodded distractedly in my direction and left the break room, mind already on something else. Now it was just Nick and I.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

Nick looked down at his watch, "Four fifteen. You were only asleep for about twenty minutes."

"I guess I'd better get back to the lab, then."

"Yeah," Nick said, walking past me.

He paused a moment and turned towards me, "You'll be okay, Greg."

I broke eye contact and looked at the floor until I was sure he was gone, my eyes flooded with embarrassment. I kept looking down as I walked back to my lab, realizing at the last second that I was going to my old, blown up lab. I turned quickly around and pretended not to notice that Hodges was watching me from his lab. I only looked up after I was safely in my new lab.

"Gotcha!" I murmured to myself, staring at the face that had just appeared in CODIS.

I glanced up and saw Grissom walking by with Catherine through the glass walls that made up my lab.

"Grissom!" I shouted, running out to meet him.

"Yes, Greg?" He asked.

"I ran the semen you found on the bed sheets. They weren't the victims. There were two donors: one unknown male and one female that I ran through CODIS. I got a hit. Her name is Rosalien Jafrano and she lives right off the Strip. She has a record: an armed theft and two charges of assaulting the police."

I handed him the printout that was dangling from my fingers.

"Good, Greg, good," he said, already walking away.

"Wait!" I said and he stopped, "I also have those red fibers you found under the microscope, of you'd care to take a look."

He nodded and walked into my lab. I followed and sat down in my chair, watching him.

"It's a polyethylene based carpet. Highly stain resistant," Grissom moved so that he was standing over my shoulder, "added to that, it's a very unusual color, and there are only 8 people in the Vegas area that have it."

I pointed at the names on the computer screen.

"This one has been missing ever since Claire was murdered, so I'm betting that he's-"

"Greg," Grissom interrupted, "your hands are shaking."

I glanced down at them, "Oh, they've been doing that ever since…" I trailed off, looking down at the desk sheepishly, "I can't get them to stop."

"It will stop," Grissom said, I didn't look up.

"Greg," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder until I looked up, "it will stop."

"I…" I said, "Thanks."

Grissom squeezed my shoulder and then left without another word. I sighed; this was not my day, or my week for that matter. _'I need a break,'_ I thought to my self, standing and stretching my arms above my head, flinching when the movement pulled the still healing scars on my back. I walked out of my lab, heading towards the break room and stopped when I saw how many people were in there. _'I think I'd better just go outside,'_ I turned and headed down the long hall lined with labs, Archie tiredly waved at me from his and Bobby smiled widely as I passed. I just kept walking until I was in the cool outside air behind the CSI building. This place was hidden from the loud streets and people of Sin City, and it had become my refuge when I needed somewhere to think. I leaned against a thick column and stared up at the stars for a moment.

"Hey, Saunders," a voice startled me and I jumped about a foot in the air, "Oops, didn't mean to scare you."

I turned to face Hodges, "You didn't scare me, I was just surprised. I didn't know anyone else came out here."

"It's not like this is your own private backyard, Saunders, it's the back of the lab. Everybody comes here," Hodges said in his usual sarcastic manner.

We were always getting into a battle of wits, sarcastic remarks would flow between us until one of us gave up, but I wasn't in the mood today, "Go away, Hodges."

I turned my back on him and continued watching the stars.

"Okay, look, Saund-Greg. I know getting blown up in your own lab isn't really a picnic and probably got you thinking about what would have happened if you had died but this is ridiculous. You're fine; you made it out with a few scrapes and scratches but your alive. So why don't you start playing your obnoxious music that blows out everyone's eardrums and start cracking your lame jokes like you used to. It was just an accident, Greg, get over it. Its over and done now."

I whirled around to face him, "It was _just_ an _accident_? Its over and done now? Are you kidding me?" I held my hands in front of his face, "Does it _look_ like it's over? Like everything is somehow magically fixed? Look at my hands! They shake all the time! They shake so much that it takes twice as long as it should for me to get the results for the CSIs! I fell asleep on the couch in the break room again because of the pain medication that I have to take! So I don't need you, Mr. I've-got-a-sarcastic-comeback-for-everything, telling me what to do!" I shouted at him.

Hodges was silent; he was still looking at my shaking hands. He slowly looked up into my eyes.

"Greg," he whispered, holding my hands in his until they stopped quivering, "I just want my sweet little lab boy back."

"Wha-What?" I asked stupidly.

"Just cheer up, Saunders, or I may become the CSI's favorite," he said stepping back and releasing my hands, the moment broken.

"In your dreams, Hodges," I said, smiling sincerely, Hodges was always filled with surprises.

"You know your break is over, right?"

"Oh, shit," I rushed passed him and into the building, my feet clanging noisily up the stairs.

I heard Hodges shout from the bottom of the stairs, "Kidding!"

'_That asshole!'_ I thought as I flipped him off from the top of the stairs. I could hear him laughing and laughing until the door slammed shut behind me.

**That wasn't too terrible was it? Rate and Review! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hodges POV**

"Head like a hole, black as your soul. I'd rather die than give you control. Bow down before the one you serve, you're going to get what you deserve. Bow down before the one you serve, you're going to get what you deserve."

'_There's the old Greg.' _I thought to myself as the loud music thrummed in my ears and made me wince. I saw Grissom stomping towards the source of the music: Greg's lab. I could tell that he wasn't that angry, though, I noticed the relief in in his eyes that Greg was acting like he used to. _'I'm glad too, I was almost starting to miss the pain his music causes my ears.'_

"Whatcha got for me, Hodges?"

I turned in my chair, "Ah, Catherine. Well, you were right, there were 20 grams of lead in your vic."

Catherine blinked at me for a moment, "Wow, Hodges, I'm impressed. No sarcasm, no self-congratulations, just the answer I was looking for? I'm shocked."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I can be humble when I want to be."

She snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Don't you have something to investigate?"

"There's the Hodges we all know and love!"

I smirked at her and turned back to my work and the music suddenly stopped.

"Have you analyzed my victim's blood yet?"

"Yes, there were 20 grams of lead in his system."

Grissom nodded, "Good, I'll go tell Catherine."

"Oh, I already told her."

"You what?"

"You weren't here so I told Catherine the results."

"I've been here the whole time."

"Catherine told me you were at a crime scene."

"I've been here, David, in my office."

I shrugged, "Oh."

"Next time I want you to page me," Grissom said, giving me a look before leaving.

"Annoying the boss again?"

I knew who that was without even looking, "No, Saunders, that's your forte."

I heard him laugh behind me, "So you heard, huh?"

"The whole floor heard," I said, not looking away from my work.

"Ha! Well, I, uh, wanted to, uh- talk to you about something. See, when I went home I got to thinking and uh-."

"What are you rambling about, Saunders?" I asked, turning, "I've got work to do you know."

He took a deep breath and I rolled my eyes at his flare for the dramatic, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, showing me that he was embarrassed, "For yesterday. You helped me figure some things out."

"I did?"

"Yeah. I've decided that I want to be a CSI."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "While I'd love to take credit for it, how'd I help you?"

"You know when you said that I could've died, but I didn't? Well, you got me thinking: if I had died, what would I have accomplished in my lifetime? Sure, I would have been a lab tech to some of the best CSIs in the country, but that's all. I'd always hoped that one day I'd become one, but I thought that I'd have time to do it later. But life can sometimes be short, especially in this place, so I thought to myself: why wait? So now here I am, ready to start training to be a CSI."

I blinked at him, then started clapping slowly, "I think that's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say."

He laughed, the tension gone from his body, "Thanks a lot."

I glanced at the clock, "Oh, you're very welcome. And I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on break," I said, walking past him, "And I'm serious, you may not be as dumb as I thought you were," I finished, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "your messing up my hair!"

"On the other hand," I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear, "maybe you are."

"Hey, Hodges?" Greg said, his voice a little hesitant.

"Yes?" I responded, rolling my eyes,_ 'What now?'_

"You…you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Uh…" that wasn't what I expected, "sure."

"Good," he said, and I could feel his smile, "I'll let you get to your break then."

"Oh, thanks so much," I responded.

"Don't you take anything seriously?"

"I'm always serious, Greg."

"Okay, _David."_

I smiled wryly at him, as he laughed, no, giggled, in a way only he could. I turned and headed into the break room where Warrick and Archie were sitting. Archie had his head in his hands and Warrick was just watching him sadly from across the table. I raised my eyebrows at Warrick, asking a silent _'What's wrong with him?'_ He apparently got my message because he nodded for me to sit and began to explain.

"You know that case Sara and I were working on? The one with the two murdered kids?"

"Yeah," I said, "I remember. The killers tortured them right?"

Warrick nodded, "We got a warrant to search our lead suspect's house and we found some home movies. We gave them to Archie and he started at the beginning of the tapes like we told him to. Those were mostly fine, just teenage pranks and drunken parties and birthday parties and stuff like that. But the older ones were," Warrick paused and rubbed his forehead, "were videos of the kids being tortured. There was four and a half hours of them being hurt and, finally, killed. Archie had to watch all of it and by the time we got back to the suspects house, he had left. Now he's on the run and Archie thinks that if he had started at the later tapes we would have been able to catch the killer."

"Archie," I said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "you were just following their instructions, it's not your fault."

"I know, but those kids, oh god, it was horrible…"

I began rubbing his back soothingly, I'd never envied Archie's job, I knew it was hard on him, having to watch murder, child pornography, rape, exorcists, and such. Archie was such a sweet man and he had grown on me and we had become friends. The Asian man had a tendency to get emotionally involved in some of the cases he saw.

"I know as soon as I close my eyes I'm going to see their faces," he said.

"Why don't you sleep at my house tonight?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"What?" He asked, looking up at me from his hands, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Greg's going to be coming over anyway," I shrugged, "we'll keep your mind off work."

"Greg?" Archie said, startled.

"That's what I said."

"I don't want to be a burden-"

"You won't be," I interrupted, "I'll see you after-"

Warrick's beeper sounded.

"I have to go, 419 at a slot machine," Warrick said, patting Archie's shoulder as he left the break room.

"Yeah, I've got to go too, my break's over. See ya, Arch."

I left the room and as soon as was out of his sight I headed over to Greg's lab. He was, thankfully, in it.

"Hey, Greg," I said, entering, "You want to come over to my house tonight?"

"You finally work up the courage to ask me out?" Greg asked, waggling his eyebrows suggest fully at me.

I thwacked him on the back of his head, "In your dreams. Archie had a tough night so I told him that you and him could come over to my house and relax."

"Oh," Greg responded.

"While I am so enjoying this conversation, I really have to get back to work, so are you in or not?"

"I'm in."

"Fantastic."

"Bye, Hodgey."

"Don't call me that."

Greg just stuck his tongue out at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Greg POV**

I felt like cheering when my shift was over. I was tired, nervous, and I still hadn't figured out how I was going to tell my parents about my decision, my mom had always been very protective of me since I was a kid. I couldn't do sports because she was afraid that I could get hurt, and if I even got a simple nosebleed she would drive me to the ER. I'd seen the things that had happened to some of the CSIs, I'd even told my mom about the CSI who'd died on her first day. I had know idea how she would react if I told her that I wanted to be a CSI, but I knew it wouldn't be good and I didn't want her to have to worry about me all the time.

"Are you just going to sit there? Your shift's over you know." A voice behind me said.

"Yes, Sara, I know." I said, heading past her and into the locker room.

"I heard that you're going to start training to be a CSI," she said, following me.

"You heard correctly."

"Why the sudden change in career?"

"It's hardly sudden," I shrugged, "I've always wanted to get out of the lab, and after the lab incident, I figure that sooner's better than later."

"Well, good luck!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks, see you next shift."

"Bye, Greg."

She left and I was left alone in the locker room. I leaned against the lockers for a moment, sighing tiredly. I stayed there for a moment, then backed off 'cause I knew I'd have locker slot indentations if I rested there for much longer. I pulled my shirt off, trying to ignore the pain the moment cause the scars on my back. I threw it into my locker and grabbed another one. I started to pull my pants off and this time I couldn't hide the pain it caused.

"You okay?"

I jumped and banged my head against the lockers: Hodges.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said disposing of my pants and putting on my clean shirt and pants.

I turned to face him, "Ready?" He asked and I nodded, "Good. Where's Archie?"

I shrugged, "Bathroom or his lab, that's my guess."

"I'll take the lab," Hodges said.

"Then it's off to the bathroom I go," I muttered, walking past him and into the darkening hallway.

The other lab techs and CSIs had left already, and the day shift wouldn't begin to arrive for another half an hour, so it should be just Hodges and I (and hopefully Arch). I reached the bathroom door and pushed it open: there was a light inside.

"Archie?" I called, looking around.

"I'm here," he answered dejectedly, stepping out of the far stall and heading towards the sink.

"You almost ready to go to Hodges' house?"

"Yeah, and shifts over, you should call him David. You call everyone else by his or her first name, except David and Grissom. Grissom's our boss so that makes sense, but David is just another colleague so you really should respect him and call him by his first name," he said grumpily, washing his hands.

"Fine. _David_ was right, you are off today."

He glared at me in the mirror as he dried off and just as he was about to speak a scathing remark, Hodg-David entered. _'God, I even call him Hodges in my head! Maybe Archie's right…'_

"There you are. Let's go, I'm starved."

Archie and I followed him out of the lab and it was only after we got to the parking lab that I realized something.

"David? What about our cars?"

"Oh, I'll drive us all to work tomorrow," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "You guys want to stop for breakfast somewhere? That way I won't have to subject you to my horrible cooking."

"Sure," Archie said as I nodded, I was hungry too.

"And, as I'm in a great mood, I'll even pay."

"Oh, now we have to go, Arch! This may never happen again!"

"Ha-ha, definitely! I say we order the most expensive thing they have!"

"Hey!" Ho-_David_ said indignantly.

We bickered good-naturedly all the way to the restaurant.

** Archie POV**

"Okay, we could either order the steak burrito wrap or the caviar omelet," Greg said, pointing at the menu.

"Or we could get both," I said.

"You guys can't be serious," David said from across the table.

"Oh we're completely serious. We're excepting your generosity whole-heartedly," Greg said next to me.

"Besides, if Greg ever offers to pay for a meal, we expect you would do the same," I said.

David smiled wryly, "Touché."

Greg suddenly turned to me, "You know what, Arch? You were right."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "I was? What about?"

Greg gestured to David, "About him. He does grow on you."

"Ah," I responded.

"What didn't you like about me?" David asked, oblivious, as usual.

"When you first transferred here I thought you were an arrogant ass whose only purpose in life was to annoy the shit out of me."

David cocked his eyebrow in a 'oh-really' gesture, "And now?"

"I think when God gave out a dose of arrogance you got in line twice, but I see now that that's only a façade to keep people from getting too close to you."

David and I both blinked at him, my mouth opening and closing, David's frowning slightly, finally, David spoke, a small smile forming on his usually serious face, "That was very deep, Greg. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You tease."

"Hey," a voice said from behind me and Greg and I turned to see Nick and Warrick.

"What are you guys doing here?" Greg asked, grinning and gesturing for them to join us.

"Yeah, sit down. David's buying," I said.

"Don't mind if we do," Warrick said, sitting next to David.

"Can't turn down a free meal," Nick grinned, pushing me into Greg as he sat down.

"I said I'd pay for you two, not for Nick and Warrick. I get paid the same amount as you, you know," David said.

"Oh come on, Hodges. We'll buy for you next time okay?" Nick responded, smiling with his Texan charm.

"Fine, be that way," David said, jutting out his chin.

"Have you ordered yet?" Warrick asked.

"No, we've been-" I began, and then stopped as a cute blond waitress stopped at our table.

"You fellas ready to order?" She asked, pen poised above the paper.

"I think so," Greg said, looking around.

"I'll have the pancake platter," Warrick said.

"Would you like toast or biscuits with that?"

"Biscuits."

"And you sir?" She turned to Nick.

"California platter with toast and scrambled eggs."

"And I'll have a chicken burrito." I said.

Now it was Greg's turn. He grinned as David glared at him.

"I'll just have two waffles."

I saw David let out a breath before he said, "And I'll have three eggs sunny-side up."

"Your food'll be right out." The waitress said, leaving.

"Nick and I were just-" Warrick said.

"Fancy seeing you guys here."

"Hey, Cath, Sara."

"Good lord does everybody eat here?" David said.

"We're gonna need a bigger table," Greg said.

"Oh, we'll just sit over there. We don't want to spoil your guy fun," Catherine said, winking.

"But David's paying," I spoke up.

"Well in that case," she said pulling a table up to the end of ours, "don't mind if we do."

David's head dropped into his hands, "Are you people all conspiring against me?"

"Waitress!" Sara shouted, sitting down with Catherine.

"Yes?" it was the blonde waitress again; I squinted at her nametag: Celia.

"We'd like to order something, please," Catherine said.

"Okay, ma'am," Celia said.

"I'd like a bacon and cheese omelet," Catherine glanced at Sara, then added, "Make that two."

"M'kay," the waitress left.

"You know Grissom's birthday is coming up," Warrick said, "you think we should throw him a party?"

"Are you kidding me, man? He would hate it! Griss is hardly a party animal," Nick said.

"Warrick's right, though, we have to do _something_,"Catherine said, frowning.

"He wouldn't want us to make a big deal out of it," Nick responded.

"We could just do what we're doing now: hanging out and talking over breakfast," I said.

"Yeah! We could invite the whole lab out for a meal and pay for him," Greg said, glancing at David, "and David."

David nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'll tell the other lab people."

"And I'll tell Brass," Sara said, "and look, here comes our food."

"Finally," David said.

"And the bill," Greg teased while David groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

I knew that he wasn't too upset though: it wasn't often that he got to hang out like this; he usually kept himself to himself. He didn't want to open himself up to anyone because it had gotten him fired in the LA lab. I was the only one in this city who knew that he was gay. I knew that no one would look at him any different if he came out (in the lab at least), I'd even told him so, but he was afraid and I didn't want to push. For now, it was nice for him to relax and be amongst friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greg POV**

"So today's your big day, eh?" I said after giving Grissom his results.

"If by 'big day' you mean my birthday, then yes, it is," he replied absently, focused on the paper.

"Having fun?" I asked, putting my feet up on the desk.

"Don't you have work to do, Greg?"

"I'm waiting for the machine to spit out some results. Are you going to do anything special?"

"I'm going to work," he said, already walking out.

I followed him down the hall and kept pressing him, "Well listen, us people here in the lab were thinking that maybe we could, uh, take you out for breakfast after shift. You in?"

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Griss, live a little. We're paying…" I said.

Grissom kept walking, so I pleaded, "You can go to whatever restaurant you want."

He stopped, "All right, fine. I'll let you know where I want to go in a little bit."

"Yes!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air.

Grissom walked away and I got out my cell phone. Typing '_Grissom's in, but he gets to pick the restaurant. I'll let everyone know where when he tells me.'_ I sent it to everyone in the lab but Grissom. A few minutes later I got scattered replies of '_Nice_' and '_Wait to go_' and a sarcastic reply from David. I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, then turned back to my work.

Four long hours later, when I was halfway asleep on my microscope, David walked in. Archie, David and I had gone for breakfast together everyday after shift for the last week. Occasionally we had even headed over to Archie's for a movie and a beer. Being around David had led to me liking him even more- and made it more natural for me to call him David (especially in my head).

"Hey," he said, leaning against the counter.

I looked up at him, "Hey yourself."

"Must be some pretty interesting stuff under there," he said, gesturing to the microscope, "You've been looking in it for nearly a half an hour."

"Don't play that game with me, David. You know damn well that I was sleeping."

"Yeah, you're right. I could hear you snoring from the break room. Anyway, Archie wants to know if were up for a Star Trek marathon after the breakfast with the boss thing. Apparently he bought new DVDs with interviews with Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner."

"Will there be beer?"

David rolled his eyes, "Yes Greg, beer will be involved."

I grinned, "Then I'll be there."

Archie rushed in, "Guess what? I just won the best original Star Trek movie signed by Leonard Nimoy himself!"

"The Search for Spock?" David asked.

Archie frowned at him, "No! The Voyage Home!"

"Search for Spock was the best original Star Trek movie by far."

"No way! Have you even seen The Voyage Home? Because if you had you would know that it was better."

"First of all: I've seen all the Star Trek movies, thank you. And second of all: The Voyage Home was way too flamboyant and slightly out of character, not to mention the fact that-"

"You guys are such nerds," I interrupted, "and take this argument somewhere else, Grissom's coming."

Grissom walked in just after I finished my sentence, "I have some blood I need you to test. It's top-" He paused and stared puzzlingly at David and Archie, "Don't you two have work to do?"

"Yes, uh, right, we do. We were just um… Bye Greg!" Archie squeaked, nearly running out of my lab.

David just gave a half-wave in my direction and walked coolly out.

I turned back to Grissom with my hand outstretched, "You decided where you want to go yet?"

Grissom handed be the box he was holding and I set it on the counter, "Chez Marcel. It's two blocks from here. Excellent food, waiters, there's live music, and the owner is a friend of mine."

"Okay then, Chez Marcel it is! I'll see you there after shift."

"I hope you give me my results before then," Grissom said pointedly before leaving.

"Right, of course!" I called after him before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

'_Just talked 2 Griss. The meeting place is a restaurant called Chez Marcel and he said it's about two blocks from here. See everyone there.' _I typed, paused, then added a foreboding _'or else'_ at the end.

I waited until I got various affirmations and then turned to the box Grissom had given me. Cracking my knuckles, I reached for the small thing with the words 'Keep Refrigerated' on the front. _'Let the fun begin.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Archie POV**

"There's going to be what?" David asked, alarmed.

"A live band. And a live band means there's going to be dancing," Greg responded.

"I'm doomed," David said, burying his head in his hands.

"Aw, come on Dave! It'll be fun! Dancing is talent: not everybody has it and nobody expects it," I told him.

"I'm guessing you have that skill?" he asked.

"Of course. I can teach you the basics if you want. But is it really that likely that the live music will even be playing for breakfast?" I asked.

David looked through his fingers at the clock on the wall of the break room, "No time. Shifts already over. And with my luck, there will be lots of dancing."

"Shift's over? We better get moving!" Greg said, jumping up.

"I have a sinking feeling that Grissom is going to try and weasel out of this," I said, standing as well.

"Yeah, we'd better find him and walk with him to the restaurant," David said, joining us.

"No need, I already sent Catherine and Sara to do that," Greg said.

"You think of everything," David responded, walking out the door.

Greg and I followed on his heels. We talked about the likely hood of any of us actually having to dance on the short walk to the restaurants and once we got there Catherine waved at us from a large corner booth. As we got closer I saw that we were the last to arrive, I also noticed that it was going to be a tight squeeze once the three of us sat down. I flagged a waitress.

"Excuse me, could we pull another table up to this one?"

The waitress had brown, mousy hair and light hazel eyes, "Of course sir, one moment please," she said, rushing off.

"Hey, guys," Greg was saying, "fancy seein' you here."

I looked around the restaurant; it was fairly large with red walls and black tables and booths. The floors were a nice mahogany color and all the tables were pressed close to the walls to make room for the dance floor in the center of the room. In one corner there was a set of double doors that I assumed led to the kitchen and in another corner there was a raised platform with several chairs and music stands on it where I assumed the band would play. There were only a couple of people here besides us, but it was pretty early in the morning and I assumed that more people would arrive as the morning progressed. All in all, it seemed like a rather odd and fancy place just to eat breakfast, but then again, Grissom was an odd person.

"Right over here, Mitch. Is this big enough, sir?" The waitress was back and three men holding a table between them were behind her.

"Yes, that's great. Thank you," I said, stepping back so that they could put it down.

"I already ordered us some wine," Warrick told us as Greg, David, and I sat down, "it should be here soon."

"This is a nice place, Grissom, relaxing," I said.

"Yeah, it's very open," Greg added as the wine arrived.

I smiled at him; I was probably the only one who knew how claustrophobic Greg was. It was odd having my two best friends not being best friends with each other. I knew most (if not all) of their secrets, but they knew slim to nothing about each other except that which was obvious. Grissom nodded silent thanks at Greg and then turned back to Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara, who were discussing a case and Greg turned to Bobby and they began talking about the menu. Apparently they were both pretty good cooks and were constantly talking about it when they were together. David just sat there looking awkwardly at his hands; he was not very good at socializing.

I turned to him, "So, David, see any good evidence lately?"

David looked at me oddly, "Uh, no. But don't think our earlier conversation is finished yet. The Search for Spock was obviously the best."

I grinned, "Oh really?" I was about to continue but paused when I heard what the CSIs were talking about: hate crimes.

"-and then he was bragging how he had done a 'good deed by murdering the faggy kid' and when we told him that he was under arrest he actually asked us _'Why? I didn't do anything wrong.'_ It was total BS!" Catherine was saying.

David, Greg, and Bobby had also caught on to what they were talking about and had turned to listen as well.

"There were some people in my home town that thought like that. Every time I walked by them I had to fight to not hit them," Nick said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Why can't everyone just accept who they are and who others are?" Warrick asked.

"Ya are who ya are, that's all I'm saying," Bobby said, shrugging.

"You can't help it," Sara said.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," I added, glancing at David, "What do you think David?"

He glared at me and I put on my innocent face, "I think people should worry about themselves and only thems-" he stopped, looking at something over my shoulder, "Oh my god."

"David? What is it?" I asked.

I turned to see what he was looking at; two grinning women that looked to be in their twenties or thirties were walking toward us, their heels snapping on the hard floor. One of them was taller than the other woman; she had layered black hair with blood red highlights that reached down to the center of her slim stomach, where it spiked out gracefully. It hung down around her heart-shaped face and framed her sparkling emerald eyes and ruby-red mouth perfectly. Her hands were slim but strong-looking, her fingernails were painted a bright red color, and she was wearing a silver ring showing a star with a circle around it. She was also wearing a silky red dress that covered her shoulders and came down into a long V-neck. It clung to her hips and stopped around mid-thigh. Under her dress she had on gothic black lace leggings that ended just above her small ankles and black heels. First impression: sexy but dangerous.

The woman next to her was about three inches shorter and had smooth blond hair that curved away from her chin and stopped. Her face was almond shaped and she had icy light blue eyes (kind-of like David's actually). She was wearing an ocean blue silk blouse and clingy black pants with black heels. Her nails had been painted a blue-green color to match her outfit. She looked like a very whimsical, artistic person. They stopped once they got to our table.

"Hey, Big Bro!" The blond one said, "how's it going?"

The other one just smirked and looked at David.

"'Big Bro?'" Greg asked, jumping up.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" David asked, hugging the blond one and nodding tightly at the black haired one.

"We were talking about possible vacation spots," the blond said, "and Sandra suggested that we come to Vegas to see you since your birthday's coming up."

"What better place to party than Vegas?" the black haired one-Sandra-said, "And you, my dear, are cute," she added, looking Greg up and down appraisingly.

"Uh, David, who are they?" I asked, he had never told me about a sister.

"Right, sorry," David said, "This is my little sister, Erin, and this is her best friend, Sandra."

"You have a sister?" Bobby asked, standing.

"That's me!" Erin grinned, holding out her hand.

"I'm Bobby," he said, taking her hand.

"And who are you?" Sandra asked Greg, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"Greg Sanders, pleasure to meet you," he said, stepping closer than necessary to shake her hand.

"Mind if we join you?" Erin asked.

"I don't mind," Greg said quickly, pulling out a chair that Sandra sat in, smiling at him.

"Down, boy," Sara teased, "I'm Sara."

"And I'm Catherine."

"I'm Nick Stokes and this is Warrick Brown. We're CSI. And this is our supervisor, Gil Grissom."

"Yes, we know. Dave's told us all about you," Sandra said while Greg, Erin, and David sat down, "and you must be Archie," she finished, looking at me.

"Uh, yeah. I am," I said, "and you have an advantage over me: I didn't even know David had a sister. You never mentioned her."

Sandra raised an eyebrow, "_Really_? Your not ashamed of us are you, Davey?"

David rolled his eyes at her, "Oh, of _course_ not! But it really is just impossible to describe you two to anyone without them meeting you first. Your just so _special."_

"And don't you forget it," she said, then tilted her head and sung under her breath, "'You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws. No sense in hiding all of yours. You lost your self esteem along the way.'"

"So, having a little after-work-breakfast?" Erin asked before David could say anything.

"We're celebrating, it's Grissom's birthday," Catherine said, pointing at our boss.

"Oh, well happy birthday! What were you talking about before we barged in?" Erin asked, smiling at Grissom.

"Hate crimes," Sara said with her usual tact.

Erin and Sandra stiffened, "That's a very morbid thing to be talking about on your birthday, don't you think?" Sandra said, her emerald eyes flashing as they narrowed.

"We were discussing a case. Hodges was in the middle of giving his opinion when he saw you," Sara said, looking at him expectantly, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Oh? By all means, David, _enlighten_ us," Sandra said.

"All I was trying to say was that you are who you are and no matter what people say or do to you, they can't change that. So why try?"

Sandra gave him a small half smile and leaned against the back of her chair.

"Can you discuss the details of your case yet?" Erin asked, leaning forward.

"A 17-year-old boy was found in an alleyway: he had been shot execution-style because he was openly homosexual. Turned out some punk kid with a gun had seen him kissing his boyfriend, followed him home, and shot him. He bragged about it on the Internet, said he was 'going to heaven because I did the work of God for him.'" Warrick told them, "Told us we had no reason to arrest him."

"That's terrible!" Erin exclaimed, hand flying to a star pendant around her neck.

"What kind of a God is okay with murder? You can't help who you love, or if your gay. It shouldn't even matter to people!" Sandra said.

"You'll find no arguments here," Nick said.

"Calling murder the work of _God_-excuse me?" Sandra interrupted herself, turning to face a waiter who had been cleaning up a table behind her.

"I didn't say nothin'" he said, looking at the floor.

"No, you said something. Why don't you say it a little louder?" she said, glaring at him.

He kept looking at the floor as he quietly said, "Fag lover."

"That's what I thought you said," she said, throwing the napkin she was holding down and standing up.

"You listen up and listen good," she began, poking him in the chest with her finger, "You-"

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked jumping back, "You'll give me their disease!"

Sandra's eye twitched, "You are _really_ starting to annoy me."

"What's going on here, Kevin?" A man said, the manager I presume, walking up.

"I want this, this _thing _fired!" Sandra proclaimed, pointing at Kevin.

"The disease that is gay is the disease of the Devil himself!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin!" the manager reprimanded, shocked.

"You little…" Sandra pulled her fist back, ready to strike, and suddenly Erin was there, holding her elbow.

"Sandra…" Erin warned.

She lowered her fist, slowly, "Fine, but you better fire _it_."

"Yes, of course, ma'am. I'm so sorry," the manager quickly turned to Kevin, "You're fired."

Sandra nodded her approval and said, "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

She turned away and started walking when Kevin yelled, "You'll burn in hell for this!"

She stopped, her body tense. Then, she whirled around, stomped right up to him, and punched him across the face, hard. He fell back onto a table behind him and rolled off onto the floor. Everyone jumped up except Grissom, who was just watching with expressionless eyes, and David, who was rubbing his own eyes. Erin was pinning Sandra's arms behind her back.

Sandra turned to her and said coolly, "I'm done."

Erin released her and David spoke through his hands, "And _this_ is why I never ask you to come visit. You just _have_ to start a fight wherever you go."

She slammed her hands on the table in front of him and leaned down.

Her words were spoken like venom, "At least _I_ stand up for myself!"

David stood up and his chair flew backwards as she continued, "You may not have excepted it but I have, and I've learned to live with it!"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" David practically shouted at her.

Erin stepped forward, "Both of you, outside," she said, but neither of them moved, "_Now!"_

They glared at each other for a moment, then David grabbed Sandra's arm and pulled her towards the door. When they disappeared out of it, Erin turned back to us.

"I'm so sorry about that. And you," she said to the waiter who had finally gotten off the floor, his nose still bleeding, "Get outa here!"

He scrambled off and we all sat back down.

The manager, who had been standing with his mouth hanging open, finally spoke, "I am so very sorry, miss! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually. I want all our meals to be free of charge."

"Wha-I-that's a lot of people, miss!"

"Oh, well, in that case," She got out her phone and began typing something.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling all my Facebook friends what they can expect from the waiting staff here," she said, "And I have a lot of followers."

"Uh, um, I-wait!" he exclaimed, "Congratulations, you all get free food!"

"Well, that's _very_ generous of you!" she said, tucking her phone back in her pocket, "Oh! And you might want to get his blood off the floor. We wouldn't want anyone stepping in it, would we?"

He rushed off to find a mop.

Greg turned to Erin, "How many Facebook followers do you have?"

She winked at him, "I don't have a Facebook."

Greg blinked in surprise, "I like you. You're a pretty good actor."

She smiled, "Thanks. I went to an arts high school for artistically gifted kids. It was fun."

"Why is it David never told me about you?" I asked, hurt that he'd never told his best friend that he had a fucking _sister, _"And who were they talking about?"

She looked down at her hands, "It's…complicated."

"You're damn right it's complicated," Sandra said, returning with a satisfied look on her face.

"That was fast. Where's David?" Erin asked her suspiciously as she sat down.

"In the bathroom," Sandra said and then, noticing the look Erin was giving her, rolled her eyes and added, "I didn't hurt him, Erin."

"Good."

"Much," she murmured.

"Sandra!" Erin exclaimed.

"Goddess, Erin, I'm kidding!"

"So how long are you staying?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

"A month," Erin said, glancing at her friend, "maybe more."

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" Greg asked.

"Me?" Erin asked, "or Sandra?"

"Both of you. I could show you around."

"I'm going to see a movie," Sandra said, "but I know that Erin would just _love_ to go with you."

"Cool. It's a date then!" Greg said, flashing his most charming smile at her.

Sandra burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked.

"Oh…just your choice of words."

"Huh?" Greg asked, puzzled.

Erin sighed and looked down at the table.

Sandra spoke for her, "She's gay."

"Oh," Greg said, blushing, "this is awkward."

Erin shrugged, "It's okay."

"You still want to have lunch? In a non-date way?"

She smiled warmly at him, "Sure."

"Oh, look who's back," Sandra said.

"Do try and contain your excitement," David said, returning to his seat next to me.

"Damn, my nail polish is coming off," Sandra said, suddenly.

"It's not that bad. We're going to the spa tomorrow anyway," Erin responded.

"True," Sandra nodded, then leaned forward, "So, you CSI's must see some pretty odd cases. So tell us: what's the strangest case you've ever had?"

"I had a scuba diver stuck in a tree," Nick said.

"I had a guy shoot himself, die instantly, and dispose of the gun a couple miles from where he died to make it look like murder," Sara said.

"How'd he manage that?" Erin asked.

"Did he tie it to a bird? Or a dog? Or a balloon maybe?" Sandra asked.

"He used a balloon," Sara told them.

"But enough about us. Let's talk about you two: the elusive sister and her friend whom we've heard nothing about," Greg said, "What do you do?"

"I sing and dance," Sandra said, "and Erin draws and acts."

"Nice," Warrick said.

"Did you go to the same arts school Erin did?" Nick asked.

"Yep. Erin, Dave, and I were a dynamic trio in high school."

"_Hodges_ went to a school for the arts?" Greg exclaimed.

"Are you _trying_ to reveal all my secrets?" David asked, exasperated.

"Maybe I am," Sandra shrugged, "but-"

"You haven't told them that?" Erin interrupted.

"I'm not surprised. He's too scared to tell them who and I _what _he is,"

Sandra said.

"And what _exactly_ am I?" David asked with barely contained anger.

"You're an incredible song writer who is too afraid of what people might think to tell his 'friends' about-"

"Don't you dare," David warned.

"Don't I dare what? Why won't you tell them?"

"You know _exactly _why!" David said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Oh, for the love of the goddess! Am I going to have to send you two outside _again?_" Erin asked.

"Ask her. She's the argumentative one," David said, glaring at Sandra.

"It's not my fault he doesn't have the balls to handle the truth," Sandra said, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the one who can't handle the truth?"

Erin groaned, "I feel like I'm babysitting toddlers…"

"I think I can help you with that. If you start thinking of David like a toddler, just look at all his grey hair," Sandra said.

"And if you start thinking of Sandra as a toddler, just look at her absurdly dyed hair. I mean _honestly_ it looks like she's still an emo teenager!"

"Okay, looks like _both_ of youtoddlers need to go outside again," Erin said.

"But-" Sandra started.

"Oh, did that sound like a _question_? Let me see if I can make it clearer: Get outside before I take both of your rides away and leave you stuck here. Together."

"We could call a cab you know," David said.

"With what money?"

"Shit. My purse is in your car," Sandra said.

"Ha! I have my wallet right…um…" David said patting his pockets confusingly.

"You mean this wallet?" Erin asked, holding up a tattered brown wallet in one hand and his keys in the other, "Oh, and I have your keys too."

"How did you- you took them when you hugged me, didn't you."

"Indeed. So, are you two prepared to spend some real quality time together?" Erin asked.

Sandra and David glanced at each other, and Sandra said, "I'd rather eat myself. Let's go, David."

They both stood up and started walking away. Erin sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I am so sorry about those two. You're all trying to have a nice birthday breakfast for you boss and we come in and ruin it-"

"Actually, this is pretty entertaining!" Greg exclaimed.

Erin looked around at the rest of the table and she got nods of agreement.

She smiled warmly at our table and said, "You guys are nice."

"Um, I don't mean to pry or anything, but do Sandra and David hate each other?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure anymore, but I don't think so," she sighed, "They used to be best friends."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't think David want's you to know. I'm sorry."

"I though we were friends, good friends. I guess it's hard to tell if he's telling you big things or artificial things. He's always so distant."

She looked at me for a second, then leaned forward and said quietly, "Alright, look, I have a confession to make. Sandra and I aren't here just for a vacation," she said, glancing behind her, "We're here to check up on David and see how he's adjusting to life here. We wanted to know if he has friends, if he's being open, or if he really even trusts any of his coworkers. And since the only 'big' secret he appears to have 'entrusted' you guys with is that he's gay, I'm guessing he hasn't. That makes-"

Greg started choking on his wine and Erin stopped to looked at him.

"Um," I said, rubbing the back of my neck "I was the only one who knew that."

She gaped at me and the whole table was quiet, "He's going to kill me."

"What's the big deal? Why wouldn't he tell us that? Did he think we would think differently of him?" Greg asked after getting over the initial shock.

"He was, uh… treated very badly in LA," Erin said, "then again, they were all jerks to him even before they knew."

"Badly how?" Greg asked.

"Well, the day after he told them he found someone had written 'faggot' on his locker. Then, I think it was the day after that, someone tripped him in the hallway while he was carrying some vials of chemicals. He fell and the vials broke and he got really bad chemical burns. His supervisor made him pay to replace the vials. David would never tell me who tripped him."

"Poor David," Catherine said.

"Does he really think any of us would ever do something like that?" Greg asked.

"I don't think so. But he's scared. LAPD really sucked for him," Erin said.

"It sucked for all of us," Sandra said, coming back to the table, "You accidentally told them he's gay, didn't you?"

"I thought they knew. Where's David?" Erin asked.

Sandra glanced at us and leaned closer to her friend. Greg and I were the only ones close enough to hear what she whispered in her ear.

"He's really upset. He's barely keeping himself together. He never really dealt with losing him."

"Shit," Erin said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "should I go talk to him?"

"That won't be necessary," David said coolly, "I think you've done just about enough. Keys and wallet please."

David held his hand out to his sister and Erin just stared at it for a moment.

"I'm not letting you drive," she said.

"Give me my keys now, _little_ sister."

"No."

"Fine then. I'll be outside. Greg, Archie, I'm not feeling well, maybe you can both go to Archie's house."

"Uh, that's fine with me, but are-" I said.

"I'm fine. Goodbye everyone. Happy birthday, Grissom," David said, turning and walking out of the restaurant.

"You don't think he's going to walk home, do you?" Erin asked Sandra.

"He won't have to," I said, "He has spare keys in his locker at work."

"God damnit! He's going to fucking wreck his car and kill himself!" Sandra exclaimed, "Give me your car keys, Erin. I'm going after him."

"Here. Be careful," Erin said, handing her the keys.

"I will. Some vacation this is turning out to be."

Erin sighed once Sandra had left, "Still having fun?"

"What is going on?" I asked, angry and confused.

"It's not my place to say. I've already told you too much. I just want-" she paused and rubbed at her eyes, "damn. Sorry."

"It's alright. Would you like us to speak of something else?" Grissom asked, his first words since her arrival.

"Please. But do me favor, when they get back, don't say anything to him."

There were various nods from around the table.

Erin grinned, "I like you people. You're mellow. So do you do anything else besides work at the best crime lab in the US?"

"I study bugs," Grissom said.

"Yes, David told me. He also said that you had a tarantula. Is that true?" Erin asked.

"Yes, I do," Grissom replied.

I turned around when I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. It was David and Sandra returning to the table, again.

"I would love to see it sometime, if you don't mind," I heard Erin say.

I turned back to the table.

He blinked at her, "Well, sure, that's fine."

"Where did you get it?"

David and Sandra reached the table and everyone heeded Erin's wishes and said nothing.

"Damn," Sandra said, plopping down on her chair, "All this getting up and down is making me hungry."

"We've been here for an hour and we still haven't ordered yet," Erin said, "I'm starved."

"Did you get us all free food?" Sandra asked.

Erin rolled her blue eyes, "Ye of little faith. Of course I got us free food!"

"Then let us order."

"Waitress!" Sara shouted.

As everyone ordered, I studied David's face. He looked okay, just a little tired and withdrawn.

When the waitress left, a hush fell over the table.

"Sandra," Erin said slowly, "Is everything okay now?

"Nothing will ever be the same again, you know that." David said.

"You know what I mean," Erin replied.

Sandra opened her mouth to speak, then paused, looked around the table, and began again, "I mo thuairimse, tá muid go maith do ceart anois."

"Insint di faoi cé a bhí ar siúl againn i lasmuigh." David spoke, his voice sounding as strange and foreign as the language he was speaking.

"Cé?" Erin asked.

"Sin waiter scumbag pollta mé." Sandra said.

"Le do thoil inis dom nach raibh tú hit air arís." Erin said, pointing at Sandra.

The rest of the table was staring at them, their brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ná bíodh imní ort, ní raibh mé. Ach rinne David." Sandra grinned.

"No way. Cad a rinne an waiter a dhéanamh?" Erin exclaimed.

"Bhuel, ar dtús thosaigh sé ag yelling linn le haghaidh dul fired dó, agus fuair sé a dhúnadh i ndáiríre liom, mar sin David chaith sé suas i gcoinne an bhalla."

Sandra said, flicking out her fingertips.

"Nice!" Erin said.

"Agus fuair sé suas agus iarracht a bhuail David, mar sin buille faoi thuairimcad a rinne David?" Sandra continued.

"Cad é?" Erin leaned forward in anticipation.

"Phóg sé air." Sandra said, smiling.

"Ní raibh tú!" Erin's hands flew to her mouth and she turned to look at David.

"Rinne mé. Agus tá a fhios agat cad? Fuair sé crua." David said, smiling broadly.

"No!" Erin said.

"Yes. Tá clasaiceach closet-gcás dhaoine uaisle." Sandra said.

"Woah, that sounds epic." Erin said.

"It really was." David said.

"What was?" I asked, confused.

"Can I tell them?" Erin asked.

"No! They don't know I'm-you know." David said.

"About that," Erin said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I may have kinda-sorta told them you were gay."

"You _what_?" David exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I thought they knew!"

"It's really not that big of a deal, you know." I told him.

He looked around at the faces of his coworkers, lingering a bit on Greg's, and then turned back to Erin.

"I guess you're right. But I'm still mad at you. Go ahead and tell them the story." David said, sighing.

"Yay!" Erin said gleefully, "Okay, so David and Sandra were outside talking, and all of the sudden-"

I turned away from her and attempted to talk to my friend.

"I though we were friends, David."

David sighed, "Look, Archie, this is not the time or place."

"Screw you. I want you to tell me everything."

"When we're alone, I promise. I just-I can't do it right now."

"I'm holding you to that," I said as the entire table erupted into laughter at the ending of Erin's story.

"Way to go David!" Greg said through his laughter.

David grinned sheepishly, but was saved from having to respond by the arrival of our food. Conversation flowed easily after that, and no difficult subjects were brought up. I could tell, however, that David was eating very slowly, as if he were trying to avoid finishing his food at all costs. I knew why: he didn't want to tell me what was going on. I felt vaguely guilty at making him tell me, but as his best friend, I deserved to know. And I would find out, either from him or his sister. I had to know.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there it is! The first person who correctly guesses the language Erin, Sandra, and David were speaking in gets the translation and the story first! And, as always, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
